Where Somebody Waits For Me
Where Somebody Waits For Me is the sixteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 16th, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna and Jordan lying in a heart-shaped bed; she says that she thought places like this only existed in old movies and asks how he found out about the place and he says he searched "romantic" and then tagged her. Jordan asks if she's feeling better, and she says she is. He then asks if she wants any budget champagne, but she says that they should give Cupid something to remember before kissing him. The scene cuts to Spencer climbing down the ladder at The Radley, where she finds Aria looking at a switchboard similar to the one that Charlotte used to torture them in the dollhouse. They spot a door which Spencer notices is dusty, except for the doorknob, and opens it. Met with a narrow hallway, they walk until Aria sees a file cabinet which she says isn't dusty. They continue walking and find themselves outside of the Radley. Aria says that that must be how Sara got in and out of her hotel room to mess with them, causing Spencer to ask why someone would go through so much trouble to sneak out of hotel room. Aria says that maybe sneaking was only part of it; Spencer says that Aria was still really good at this, causing her to say that she's had a lot of practice. We later see Spencer walking up to Caleb and telling him that they found a hole in the wall of Sara's closet in her room at The Radley, then pitches her theory that that's how she's been leaving the hotel without being seen. Caleb tells her that he's been working with the data on Yvonne's cell phone, causing her to ask if he found something. He tells her that he found something but didn't touch it: the opposition research on Spencer's mom. Spencer asks how they have her mom's medical records, but Caleb tells her that someone photographed it with a phone. Spencer says how that's an invasion of privacy, but Caleb tells her to look again and she discovers that her mom's cancer came back. He tells her that he guesses the Phillips' campaign will leak the records to make it seem as though Veronica isn't healthy enough to serve. The scene cuts to Alison and Elliot speaking to Lieutenant Tanner. Elliot says he doesn't understand why the state police are getting involved, but Tanner says that there is a history here and that several jurisdictions were involved. Alison says that they told her that Charlotte had struggled the night she was killed; Tanner says that the wounds indicate that she fought back, prompting Elliot to ask what the wounds were. Tanner is hesitant to say anything to him, but Alison says that she can say it to him. She explains that Charlotte was struck along the cervical spine with some kind of metal rod before being thrown from the bell tower; the metal rod was rectangular and hollow. Elliot asks how she knows the shape, causing Tanner to say that it left an impression in a cut on Charlotte's neck. She then asks Alison if she's heard of a restaurant called The Two Crows and tells her that someone called from a landline there to her house: the call lasted more than three minutes. Elliot and Alison insist that no call was made there, causing Tanner to ask if he was there all night. He says quietly that he wasn't, prompting Tanner to say that the call happened after he left. Alison says that there is only one landline down there, but Tanner says that Charlotte must have been the one to speak to the person for more than three minutes. We then see Spencer and Aria at The Brew telling Emily about what they found at The Radley. Emily asks if they should tell Hanna's mom but Aria says that they shouldn't: Ashley would kick Sara out of the hotel, meaning the ladder would be gone. She says that this way they know about her escape route, but she doesn't know that they know. Emily says that maybe she really did see Sara at the clinic, then says that they need to tell Ali. Spencer says that if they tell Ali, then they have to be ready for her to talk to the police about it. Aria says that maybe that should happen and they stop getting caught in old thinking. Before leaving, Spencer says that they need to keep trying to get in touch with Hanna and that she has to meet her mom at headquarters. Emily looks down at her phone, prompting Aria to ask if she wants her to go with her but Emily says she wants to do this on her own. Aria spots Liam and greets him with a warm hug, before pulling back and asking what he's doing there. He asks if that was it for the welcome, causing her to say it wasn't and asks if something is wrong. He says that he wouldn't come all this way for bad news, causing Aria to smile and she officially introduces Emily to him. Emily then says that she'll text Aria when she knows and leaves. Aria then asks him what's up and he says that they need to talk about Ezra Fitz and the book, causing Aria to tense up. The scene cuts back to Spencer who is waiting to meet with her mom. She tells Gil that she was wondering if she could have a minute to talk to Veronica, and he says he'll look the other way if she can get Veronica when she's done with her phone call. He asks her if she can tell Melissa that he can't reimburse her without a flight number and the luggage tag before walking away. Spencer walks over to greet her mom and Veronica tells her to tell Gil not to worry. A confused Spencer asks what she means and Veronica lets her know that the poll numbers are coming out. Spencer asks if her mom is worried, but Veronica jokes that it's not in her schedule so she guesses she's not. Gil comes back to let her know that she has a radio interview soon, causing Spencer to wish her luck and she leaves. We then see Emily walking up to the door of Hollis's medical clinic, but stops when she sees a note on the door saying that all appointments that day have been canceled due to unforeseen circumstances. She knocks on the door and one of the nurses answers and explains that there was a malfunction. Emily asks what happened and finds out that the freezer unit with her donated eggs failed: everything in it was lost. The scene then cuts to Hanna waking up alone and discovering a bunch of texts from Emily, Aria and Spencer telling her that she needs to meet with then. She puts a bathrobe on and calls out for Jordan, but gets no answer aside from a knock on the door. She opens it and sees Jordan, who has a tray of food and asks if she ordered breakfast. He tells her that he went downstairs to make some calls without waking her. A scared Hanna hugs him and tells him not to leave without telling her, then says that they need to go back to Rosewood. He says that he'll make some calls and offers her breakfast, but she tells him she didn't order any. After he walks away, she looks at the note-card next to the tray and opens it: "The honeymoon is over". The scene cuts to Alison speaking with Emily and Spencer. She asks Emily when it started again, and Emily tells her after Charlotte's funeral when Sara came back. Spencer tells Ali that whoever this person is thinks that they know who killed Charlotte; Emily asks Ali if she can think of anyone who could have killed her. Alison says that she knows Charlotte hurt a lot of people, but for someone to kill her and trails off. Spencer says that whoever is threatening them, as well as stealing Emily's eggs and sending pictures of a golf club, wants revenge for what happened. A confused Ali asks "What golf club?" and Emily tells her that that was the murder weapon; Ali says that Tanner described it as a hollow piece of metal with a rectangle cut at the end. Emily thinks that this person is playing a joke on them, but Spencer says that Sara doesn't have a sense of humor left. Alison then asks if either of them has heard of The Two Crows. The scene cuts to Aria and Liam at The Brew discussing their boss; he tells her that Jillian is excited and it'd be good to keep her that way, before asking if Ezra sent her any more pages. She says that he has, causing Liam to ask if he can see them since him being there meant that she wouldn't have to post them online. She agrees to show him the pages and he tells her that their boss had notes about the tone of the pages. She asks what kind of notes. We then see Jordan watching Emily and Hanna talk. Emily says that she was actually looking forward to it and Hanna apologizes, even though she knows Emily wasn't going to keep the eggs. Hanna tells Emily that she should stay with her because she has so much going on; Emily takes her up on the offer. Hanna says to Emily that when she passed the "Welcome to Rosewood" sign, she wondered why they kept coming back and why they couldn't stay away. She asks why this person wanted them to lead them to Charlotte's killer and Emily says it's because they wanted Charlotte dead. Emily tells Hanna that maybe the person who killed Charlotte did it because they thought that's what they wanted. Hanna asks what kind of nut would think that; Emily quietly says "The kind who would hold my eggs for ransom and destroy a freezer full of potential babies just to get them". The scene cuts to Spencer walking into a boutique where she sees Mona looking at her through a mirror. Mona greets her and Spencer asks what would happen if she just asked her something; Mona tells her to try and see. Spencer asks if Mona told Yvonne to leave her phone at their meeting to prove that she couldn't trust her and Mona says that she did, but didn't tell Yvonne that Spencer took her phone. Spencer realizes that Mona set the plan up because she wanted Spencer to find something and Mona says that sounds elaborate, but Spencer says that this way it wouldn't look like she was passing along campaign information. Mona tells Spencer that she's sorry about Veronica and prays that she'll be okay, causing Spencer to ask why she went through all the trouble. Mona says that the campaign plans on leaking the report, which is wrong, and that she doesn't believe that Yvonne or her mom knows. Spencer looks down and Mona quickly realizes that Spencer had no idea that Veronica was sick and apologizes; Spencer just says "Thank you, Mona" and walks out. We later see Hanna walking into her room and finding Jordan, who asks what happened at the clinic. She tells him that it was a mechanical failure and he asks if she believes it. Hanna asks what he means and he says that, with the way they rushed back, maybe Emily thought it was more than that because of the things they went through. An annoyed Hanna says "Okay, so she's not hormonal. She's paranoid, is that what you meant?" and Jordan says that he doesn't think he's doing well with the conversation, but she simply states that he started it. He tells her that he's worried about her and she says that she's had a rough couple of days. He tells her that the person who hurt them is dead and that if she keeps looking for things in the shadows, she'll find them. He then asks her to come back to New York with him, but she says that Emily needs her so she can't. Jordan then asks her what Hanna needs. The scene cuts to Aria and Liam looking over the book pages. She asks his opinion and he says that he thinks it's beautiful. Aria asks about the notes her boss left, but he assures her that everything is fine and admits that her former teacher is a terrific writer. He adds that he gets a rush reading Ezra's work in manuscript, the same rush that he gets when he reads her writing. Aria realizes that he knows she wrote a majority of the pages. Liam asks her if Ezra is in Rosewood or maybe a little incapacitated, but Aria says that he isn't. Liam then asks if Ezra knows what she's doing and what she thinks she's doing. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb talking about her encounter with Mona. Caleb asks if she believes her, causing Spencer to say that she thinks it's the truth. Caleb says that it may be, but asks if she really believes Mona. Spencer says that she doesn't think anyone knows why Mona does anything, Mona included, but the file is there and it's a reality. Caleb asks what Veronica said, but Spencer says that she couldn't talk to her and asks if he can erase the report. Caleb says that they'll be alerted if he deletes a file and that he's breaking the law by even being in there, then adds that Veronica has to go public with her diagnosis before the leak. Spencer tearfully says that it's her mother's secret, not hers, but Caleb says that it's not going to be a secret for much longer. Caleb soon gets a text message from Hanna asking if she can buy him a drink. We then see Aria telling Liam that she never intended to start writing the book, but wanted to keep their boss interested. He says that she did that and she asks if Ezra is going to get in trouble. A confused Liam asks why she isn't wondering if she'd get in trouble and she says she took that for granted. He tells her that there is a fine line between trouble and high adventure; he thinks that she should finish the chapter and that they'll figure something out if Ezra doesn't get back soon. She immediately says that Ezra will be back and Liam tells her that he probably will, but she'll have to explain the creative writing she's been doing. The scene cuts to Hanna and Caleb at The Brew. Caleb says that it isn't their fault what happened to Emily because bullies don't need an excuse; he adds that A was probably planning on doing this when they discovered what Emily was doing. Hanna points out that he said "A", and he asks what she wants him to call them "Waldo?". She says that it's not A, and Caleb says that even though it's not the same person, they want the same thing: for them to be miserable. He says that they're stronger and smarter and they know that they can beat this person because they've done it before. After talking for a little longer, Caleb tells Hanna that he has to take care of some things and starts to take out his wallet; Hanna stops him, saying "Next time" and he echos the sentiment before leaving. Hanna dejectedly watches him leave. In a flashback, we see Caleb dressed in a suit playing with a cat, as a dressed up Hanna asks who his friend is. Caleb says that it's Harvey and that he likes Hanna's hors d'oeuvres; Hanna jokingly says that he better because it cost enough. Caleb says that he doesn't think Hanna's new boss Sybil likes him, causing Hanna to laugh and say that her name is Celeste. He says that that's probably why she doesn't like him and adds that she looks like a Sybil: all of the designers that she works for look like Sybils and he can't keep track. She says that she thought he wanted to be there, causing him to say that he's been buried with work for three weeks: he wanted to be with her. She asks him if he wants to go to the Hamptons, but he says that it's just another part of Manhattan and takes three hours to get there. She asks him what he wants and he asks her the same thing. She says that she wants to be in a place where they don't have to ask what the other person wanted and wants to to go back to just knowing what the other person wanted. Caleb asks her where that place was exactly and tells her to go back to the party; Hanna asks if she'll see him at the apartment. He asks where else would he go and, before leaving, tells her not to turn into a Sybil. Back in the present day, Emily is at The Brew when Tanner approaches her on how she can drink coffee that late and stay awake; Emily tells her that it's tea and Tanner asks if she can talk to her, before sitting down in a chair next to her. She said she wanted to thank Emily and the others for staying in town helping with the investigation. Emily says that they didn't have much of a choice, causing Tanner to say that she knows that they have their own lives and staying in Rosewood has to be a sacrifice. Emily says that they aren't strangers and Tanner asks if the town has changed much. Emily looks directly at Tanner and says that in some ways it has, others not so much. Tanner says that one way it's different is that Charlotte's murder was the first homicide that they've had in five years: when the girls weren't around. She adds that, once everyone gets together, she thinks it's a very interesting statistic. Emily says that she doesn't know about statistics, but Alison does deserve answers. Tanner agrees and says that she knows Emily will understand if she has to keep all interested parties in town until the matter is resolved, then tells her not to let her tea get cold before walking away. We then briefly see Spencer opening her door to find Alison and then the scene cuts to Mona on an elevator. Just as the door is about to close, a hand reaches out to stop it which scares Mona and the person steps into the elevator. Caleb asks if she's going down and tells her that he has a message for her and all the other Mona's in her head: if he finds out that she's messing with Spencer, he will personally take her apart. She asks him out of curiosity who kisses better: "Hanna, Spencer, or me?". Caleb says nothing as the door opens; he tells Mona to watch her step and follows her. Back at Spencer's house, we see Alison telling Spencer about Kenneth not wanting anything to do with her or Charlotte and Jason being at the Carissimi Group, so they were alone until Elliot started taking care of Charlotte. Spencer says that Dr. Rollins saved Charlotte's soul and Alison fell in love with him. Alison admits that she first thought it was gratitude, but it wasn't and then realized it was mutual; Spencer says it was inappropriate because he was Charlotte's doctor. Alison says that, in one way, she and Charlotte are alike: they put a lot of energy into being people no one could love, like they were trying to prove something. She says that she doesn't want to keep it a secret anymore and that she's tired of secrets, causing Spencer to say that there's no time. Alison says that it's late and she's sorry, but Spencer stops her from leaving and says that she means there's never enough time. A little while later, we see Spencer enter her living room where she finds Veronica sleeping on the couch. Veronica's phone starts to ring, waking her up, and Gil has the poll numbers for her. After hanging up, Veronica says that they haven't changed in a week and that it will have to come down to the undecided voters. Spencer says that she will hunt them down for her one at a time, causing Veronica to ask if she'll take them to the polling station. Spencer says that she will carry them on her back if she has to, then seriously says that she's worried about her. Veronica tells her not to worry because everything will be fine, causing Spencer to say that she hopes so. Veronica then says that she wishes she had run twenty years ago: she wasted so much time suing people and getting property easements. Spencer says that she's doing it now and that she's going to win. With a smile, Veronica says that she will and Spencer says that she needs to go to bed. Veronica says that she will soon, then tells Spencer that she loves her. Veronica tells Spencer that Gil needs the flight number off of Melissa's luggage bag, which is in the barn, and Spencer says good night. The scene cuts to Alison telling Elliot that she should have told him that she was going to talk to Spencer, but was afraid that he would try to stop her. She said that it helped telling her about him because it helped her make up her mind about them. He says that things are moving quickly but he feels that there is an argument to be made for keeping things the way they are for now. Ali says that they could do that, but they'd only be having the same conversation at another time: she doesn't think that she can take that. He asks her what she wants and she says that she wants something complicated: for him to take her to a movie, to hold her hand at a restaurant. They share a kiss. We see Aria and Hanna walking down the narrow hallway at The Radley discussing Sara taking Emily's eggs. They hear a noise coming from behind the door and wonder if it's Sara. Hanna opens the door and the two storm in and try to fight off the "intruder", but see Emily instead. Back in The Radley lobby, Emily tells Aria that she wanted to see if there was a freezer in there but there was nothing. Aria asks why she didn't say anything; they would have gone with her, but Emily says that she wanted to go alone in case she found them. Hanna walks over and said that no one has seen Sara since she left the hotel the night before. Emily says she just has to face it: her eggs are gone; Hanna tells her that she still has the money, so she can finish school just like she planned. The scene cuts to Spencer sitting next to a fireplace and Caleb greeting her. He tells her that maybe the other side of the campaign won't use it and take the high rode. Spencer says that there's never any traffic up there; Caleb silently agrees, then asks how Veronica is. Spencer says that she's tired, but happy. He caresses her cheek and asks if she needs anything; Spencer leans into his hand and kisses it, before saying that she needs him to grab a glass because his girlfriend is drinking all by herself and it's sad. He laughs and says he can do that. We see Aria typing away on her computer at The Brew, when the door opens and Ezra shows up. Aria quickly closes her laptop; we soon see Aria apologizing to Ezra and he says he supposes he should be honored that she thought he'd kill someone for her. Aria says that she was afraid because all of this was staring up again. Ezra says that the night Charlotte was killed, he wanted to tell her where he went but was asked by Byron and Ella not to. He says that he saw them in town and they didn't want Aria to know that they were getting back together, so they asked him not to tell her; he added that it seemed innocent, so he went to the House of Pies and talked to a trucker for three hours before going home. She asks why he didn't just tell her and he says that he was angry, so he just got in his car and drove away. After he left town, he said that he started to think about all of the lies that he told her and apologizes. She asks him where he was and he says "Albany", then gives her the next three chapters for the new book. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb in the kitchen. Caleb says that they should go to bed; Spencer agrees but, before doing so, pulls the handle on Melissa's luggage and is shocked to see that it comes right off. Caleb asks what's wrong and she says that Melissa's suitcase is broken and a part is missing: one that is metal, hollow and cut with a rectangle at the end. The episode ends with an unseen person wearing a beige jacket and blue gloves cleaning up an electric switchboard in The Radley secret basement listening to “Whistle While You Work” from Snow White. Notes *Spencer finds out that Veronica's cancer has returned and she sought treatment. *The freezer unit holding Emily's eggs failed, meaning everything in it was lost. *Alison tells Spencer about her and Elliot dating. *Ezra comes back to town and hands Aria the next three chapters for the book, which she already wrote for him. *Byron and Ella asked Ezra not to tell Aria where he was the night Charlotte was murdered. *The murder weapon, according to Tanner, is a metal rod that is hollow and cut with a rectangle at the end. **At the end of the episode, Spencer realizes that the handle of Melissa's luggage is broken and describes the murder weapon. Title and Background *It could refer to the girls wish to stay out of Rosewood with their loved ones. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Brandon Firla as Gil *David Coussins as Jordan Hobart Trivia *Filming began on August 11th, 2015 and wrapped on August 19th, 2015. *The intro in this episode features Alison doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"More Than You" by Class Actress - (Hanna and Jordan spend the night in a hotel in NYC) *"Ready or Not" by Myzica - (Spencer, Aria and Emily discuss Sarah's escape route from Radley and whether they should tell the police; Aria offers to escort Emily to her appointment; Liam arrives and tells Aria they need to talk) *"Run You Down" by Ali Barter - (At The Brew, Aria and Liam discuss Ezra's book then Liam accuses Aria of ghostwriting for Ezra) *"Adá" by JMSN - (Spencer confronts Mona about planning for Yvonne to leave her phone behind during their meeting; Mona informs Spencer that the campaign plans to leak the information about Veronica's health) *"Helpless" by Peter Charles - (At The Radley, Caleb and Hanna have drinks as they discuss whether they're responsible for what happened to Emily) *"Can't Switch Off" by Wyles & Simpson - (Detective Tanner approaches Emily at The Brew, she tells her that she finds it interesting that Rosewood didn't have another murder for five years until Emily and her friends returned) *"Always" by Panama - (Emily confess to Aria went alone into the tunnels of Radley; Hanna and Aria tell Emily she should stick to her plan to go back to school and make plans for her future) *"Breathe You Out" by KANEHOLLER - (Spencer asks Caleb to join her for a drink; Aria works on the next chapters at The Brew when Ezra returns home) *"Whistle While You Work" by Adriana Caselotti - (Evil Emoji listens to "Whistle While You Work" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs while they clean up a switchboard) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x16 Official Promo “Where Somebody Waits for Me"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x16 Canadian M3 Promo “Where Somebody Waits for Me"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x16 Sneak Peek 1 “Where Somebody Waits for Me"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x16 Sneak Peek 2 “Where Somebody Waits for Me"|Sneak Peek #2 Gallery Behind the Scenes 11359117 1645276772382181 864499767 n.jpg Dr.Rollins BTS 1.png Lucy&Ian 616.png IMG_20150813_220502.jpg IMG_20150813_220500.jpg IMG_20150813_220452.jpg IMG_20150818_173729.jpg IMG_20150820_220651.jpg IMG_20150820_220703.jpg IMG_20150820_220721.jpg IMG_20150820_220724.jpg IMG_20150820_220738.jpg IMG_20150820_220742.jpg 140418_0524-900x600.jpg 140418_0528-900x600.jpg 140418_0530-900x600.jpg 140418_0534-400x599.jpg 140418_0010-900x600.jpg 140418_0385-400x599.jpg Promotional 140418_0014-900x600.jpg 140418_0042-900x600.jpg 140418_0063-900x600.jpg 140418_0065-900x600.jpg 140418_0126-900x600.jpg 140418_0187-900x600.jpg 140418_0263-900x600.jpg 140418_0293-900x600.jpg 140418_0381-900x600.jpg 140418_0393-900x600.jpg 140418_0465-900x600.jpg 140418_0472-900x600.jpg Screencaps 6.16-001.jpg 6.16-002.jpg 6.16-003.jpg 6.16-004.jpg 6.16-005.jpg 6.16-006.jpg 6.16-007.jpg 6.16-008.jpg 6.16-009.jpg 6.16-010.jpg 6.16-011.jpg 6.16-012.jpg 6.16-013.jpg 6.16-014.jpg 6.16-015.jpg 6.16-016.jpg 6.16-017.jpg 6.16-018.jpg 6.16-019.jpg 6.16-020.jpg 6.16-021.jpg 6.16-022.jpg 6.16-023.jpg 6.16-024.jpg 6.16-025.jpg 6.16-026.jpg 6.16-027.jpg 6.16-028.jpg 6.16-029.jpg 6.16-030.jpg 6.16-031.jpg 6.16-032.jpg 6.16-033.jpg 6.16-034.jpg 6.16-035.jpg 6.16-036.jpg 6.16-037.jpg 6.16-038.jpg 6.16-039.jpg 6.16-040.jpg 6.16-041.jpg 6.16-042.jpg 6.16-043.jpg 6.16-044.jpg 6.16-045.jpg 6.16-046.jpg 6.16-047.jpg 6.16-048.jpg 6.16-049.jpg 6.16-050.jpg 6.16-051.jpg 6.16-052.jpg 6.16-053.jpg 6.16-054.jpg 6.16-055.jpg 6.16-056.jpg 6.16-057.jpg 6.16-058.jpg 6.16-059.jpg 6.16-060.jpg 6.16-061.jpg 6.16-062.jpg 6.16-063.jpg 6.16-064.jpg 6.16-065.jpg 6.16-066.jpg 6.16-067.jpg 6.16-068.jpg 6.16-069.jpg 6.16-070.jpg 6.16-071.jpg 6.16-072.jpg 6.16-073.jpg 6.16-074.jpg 6.16-075.jpg 6.16-076.jpg 6.16-077.jpg 6.16-078.jpg 6.16-079.jpg 6.16-080.jpg 6.16-081.jpg 6.16-082.jpg 6.16-083.jpg 6.16-084.jpg 6.16-085.jpg 6.16-086.jpg 6.16-087.jpg 6.16-088.jpg 6.16-089.jpg 6.16-090.jpg 6.16-091.jpg 6.16-092.jpg 6.16-093.jpg 6.16-094.jpg 6.16-095.jpg 6.16-096.jpg 6.16-097.jpg 6.16-098.jpg 6.16-099.jpg 6.16-100.jpg 6.16-101.jpg 6.16-102.jpg 6.16-103.jpg 6.16-104.jpg 6.16-105.jpg 6.16-106.jpg 6.16-107.jpg 6.16-108.jpg 6.16-109.jpg 6.16-110.jpg 6.16-111.jpg 6.16-112.jpg 6.16-113.jpg 6.16-114.jpg 6.16-115.jpg 6.16-116.jpg 6.16-117.jpg 6.16-118.jpg 6.16-119.jpg 6.16-120.jpg 6.16-121.jpg 6.16-122.jpg 6.16-123.jpg 6.16-124.jpg 6.16-125.jpg 6.16-126.jpg 6.16-127.jpg 6.16-128.jpg 6.16-129.jpg 6.16-130.jpg 6.16-131.jpg 6.16-132.jpg 6.16-133.jpg 6.16-134.jpg 6.16-135.jpg 6.16-136.jpg 6.16-137.jpg 6.16-138.jpg 6.16-139.jpg 6.16-140.jpg 6.16-141.jpg 6.16-142.jpg 6.16-143.jpg 6.16-144.jpg 6.16-145.jpg 6.16-146.jpg 6.16-147.jpg 6.16-148.jpg 6.16-149.jpg 6.16-150.jpg 6.16-151.jpg 6.16-152.jpg 6.16-153.jpg 6.16-154.jpg 6.16-155.jpg 6.16-156.jpg 6.16-157.jpg 6.16-158.jpg 6.16-159.jpg 6.16-160.jpg 6.16-161.jpg 6.16-162.jpg 6.16-163.jpg 6.16-164.jpg 6.16-165.jpg 6.16-166.jpg 6.16-167.jpg 6.16-168.jpg 6.16-169.jpg 6.16-170.jpg 6.16-171.jpg 6.16-172.jpg 6.16-173.jpg 6.16-174.jpg 6.16-175.jpg 6.16-176.jpg 6.16-177.jpg 6.16-178.jpg 6.16-179.jpg 6.16-180.jpg 6.16-181.jpg 6.16-182.jpg 6.16-183.jpg 6.16-184.jpg 6.16-185.jpg 6.16-186.jpg 6.16-187.jpg 6.16-188.jpg 6.16-189.jpg 6.16-190.jpg 6.16-191.jpg 6.16-192.jpg 6.16-193.jpg 6.16-194.jpg 6.16-195.jpg 6.16-196.jpg 6.16-197.jpg 6.16-198.jpg 6.16-199.jpg 6.16-200.jpg 6.16-201.jpg 6.16-202.jpg 6.16-203.jpg 6.16-204.jpg 6.16-205.jpg 6.16-206.jpg 6.16-207.jpg 6.16-208.jpg 6.16-209.jpg 6.16-210.jpg 6.16-211.jpg 6.16-212.jpg 6.16-213.jpg 6.16-214.jpg 6.16-215.jpg 6.16-216.jpg 6.16-217.jpg 6.16-218.jpg 6.16-219.jpg 6.16-220.jpg 6.16-221.jpg 6.16-222.jpg 6.16-223.jpg 6.16-224.jpg 6.16-225.jpg 6.16-226.jpg 6.16-227.jpg 6.16-228.jpg 6.16-229.jpg 6.16-230.jpg 6.16-231.jpg 6.16-232.jpg 6.16-233.jpg 6.16-234.jpg 6.16-235.jpg 6.16-236.jpg 6.16-237.jpg 6.16-238.jpg 6.16-239.jpg 6.16-240.jpg 6.16-241.jpg 6.16-242.jpg 6.16-243.jpg 6.16-244.jpg 6.16-245.jpg 6.16-246.jpg 6.16-247.jpg 6.16-248.jpg 6.16-249.jpg 6.16-250.jpg 6.16-251.jpg 6.16-252.jpg 6.16-253.jpg 6.16-254.jpg 6.16-255.jpg 6.16-256.jpg 6.16-257.jpg 6.16-258.jpg 6.16-259.jpg 6.16-260.jpg 6.16-261.jpg 6.16-262.jpg 6.16-263.jpg 6.16-264.jpg 6.16-265.jpg 6.16-266.jpg 6.16-267.jpg 6.16-268.jpg 6.16-269.jpg 6.16-270.jpg 6.16-271.jpg 6.16-272.jpg 6.16-273.jpg 6.16-274.jpg 6.16-275.jpg 6.16-276.jpg 6.16-277.jpg 6.16-278.jpg 6.16-279.jpg 6.16-280.jpg 6.16-281.jpg 6.16-282.jpg 6.16-283.jpg 6.16-284.jpg 6.16-285.jpg 6.16-286.jpg 6.16-287.jpg 6.16-288.jpg 6.16-289.jpg 6.16-290.jpg 6.16-291.jpg 6.16-292.jpg 6.16-293.jpg 6.16-294.jpg 6.16-295.jpg 6.16-296.jpg 6.16-297.jpg 6.16-298.jpg 6.16-299.jpg 6.16-300.jpg 6.16-301.jpg 6.16-302.jpg 6.16-303.jpg 6.16-304.jpg 6.16-305.jpg 6.16-306.jpg 6.16-307.jpg 6.16-308.jpg 6.16-309.jpg 6.16-310.jpg 6.16-311.jpg 6.16-312.jpg 6.16-313.jpg 6.16-314.jpg 6.16-315.jpg 6.16-316.jpg 6.16-317.jpg 6.16-318.jpg 6.16-319.jpg 6.16-320.jpg 6.16-321.jpg 6.16-322.jpg 6.16-323.jpg 6.16-324.jpg 6.16-325.jpg 6.16-326.jpg 6.16-327.jpg 6.16-328.jpg 6.16-329.jpg 6.16-330.jpg 6.16-331.jpg 6.16-332.jpg 6.16-333.jpg 6.16-334.jpg 6.16-335.jpg 6.16-336.jpg 6.16-337.jpg 6.16-338.jpg 6.16-339.jpg 6.16-340.jpg 6.16-341.jpg 6.16-342.jpg 6.16-343.jpg 6.16-344.jpg 6.16-345.jpg 6.16-346.jpg 6.16-347.jpg 6.16-348.jpg 6.16-349.jpg 6.16-350.jpg 6.16-351.jpg 6.16-352.jpg 6.16-353.jpg 6.16-354.jpg 6.16-355.jpg 6.16-356.jpg 6.16-357.jpg 6.16-358.jpg 6.16-359.jpg 6.16-360.jpg 6.16-361.jpg 6.16-362.jpg 6.16-363.jpg 6.16-364.jpg 6.16-365.jpg 6.16-366.jpg 6.16-367.jpg 6.16-368.jpg 6.16-369.jpg 6.16-370.jpg 6.16-371.jpg 6.16-372.jpg 6.16-373.jpg 6.16-374.jpg 6.16-375.jpg 6.16-376.jpg 6.16-377.jpg 6.16-378.jpg 6.16-379.jpg 6.16-380.jpg 6.16-381.jpg 6.16-382.jpg 6.16-383.jpg 6.16-384.jpg 6.16-385.jpg 6.16-386.jpg 6.16-387.jpg 6.16-388.jpg 6.16-389.jpg 6.16-390.jpg 6.16-391.jpg 6.16-392.jpg 6.16-393.jpg 6.16-394.jpg 6.16-395.jpg 6.16-396.jpg 6.16-397.jpg 6.16-398.jpg 6.16-399.jpg 6.16-400.jpg 6.16-401.jpg 6.16-402.jpg 6.16-403.jpg 6.16-404.jpg 6.16-405.jpg 6.16-406.jpg 6.16-407.jpg 6.16-408.jpg 6.16-409.jpg 6.16-410.jpg 6.16-411.jpg 6.16-412.jpg 6.16-413.jpg 6.16-414.jpg 6.16-415.jpg 6.16-416.jpg 6.16-417.jpg 6.16-418.jpg 6.16-419.jpg 6.16-420.jpg 6.16-421.jpg 6.16-422.jpg 6.16-423.jpg 6.16-424.jpg 6.16-425.jpg 6.16-426.jpg 6.16-427.jpg 6.16-428.jpg 6.16-429.jpg 6.16-430.jpg 6.16-431.jpg 6.16-432.jpg 6.16-433.jpg 6.16-434.jpg 6.16-435.jpg 6.16-436.jpg 6.16-437.jpg 6.16-438.jpg 6.16-439.jpg 6.16-440.jpg 6.16-441.jpg 6.16-442.jpg 6.16-443.jpg 6.16-444.jpg 6.16-445.jpg 6.16-446.jpg 6.16-447.jpg 6.16-448.jpg 6.16-449.jpg 6.16-450.jpg 6.16-451.jpg 6.16-452.jpg 6.16-453.jpg 6.16-454.jpg 6.16-455.jpg 6.16-456.jpg 6.16-457.jpg 6.16-458.jpg 6.16-459.jpg 6.16-460.jpg 6.16-461.jpg 6.16-462.jpg 6.16-463.jpg 6.16-464.jpg 6.16-465.jpg 6.16-466.jpg 6.16-467.jpg 6.16-468.jpg 6.16-469.jpg 6.16-470.jpg 6.16-471.jpg 6.16-472.jpg 6.16-473.jpg 6.16-474.jpg 6.16-475.jpg 6.16-476.jpg 6.16-477.jpg 6.16-478.jpg 6.16-479.jpg 6.16-480.jpg 6.16-481.jpg 6.16-482.jpg 6.16-483.jpg 6.16-484.jpg 6.16-485.jpg 6.16-486.jpg 6.16-487.jpg 6.16-488.jpg 6.16-489.jpg 6.16-490.jpg 6.16-491.jpg 6.16-492.jpg 6.16-493.jpg 6.16-494.jpg 6.16-495.jpg 6.16-496.jpg 6.16-497.jpg 6.16-498.jpg 6.16-499.jpg 6.16-500.jpg 6.16-501.jpg 6.16-502.jpg 6.16-503.jpg 6.16-504.jpg 6.16-505.jpg 6.16-506.jpg 6.16-507.jpg 6.16-508.jpg 6.16-509.jpg 6.16-510.jpg 6.16-511.jpg 6.16-512.jpg 6.16-513.jpg 6.16-514.jpg 6.16-515.jpg 6.16-516.jpg 6.16-517.jpg 6.16-518.jpg 6.16-519.jpg 6.16-520.jpg 6.16-521.jpg 6.16-522.jpg 6.16-523.jpg 6.16-524.jpg 6.16-525.jpg 6.16-526.jpg 6.16-527.jpg 6.16-528.jpg 6.16-529.jpg 6.16-530.jpg 6.16-531.jpg 6.16-532.jpg 6.16-533.jpg 6.16-534.jpg 6.16-535.jpg 6.16-536.jpg 6.16-537.jpg 6.16-538.jpg 6.16-539.jpg 6.16-540.jpg 6.16-541.jpg 6.16-542.jpg 6.16-543.jpg 6.16-544.jpg 6.16-545.jpg 6.16-546.jpg 6.16-547.jpg 6.16-548.jpg 6.16-549.jpg 6.16-550.jpg 6.16-551.jpg 6.16-552.jpg 6.16-553.jpg 6.16-554.jpg 6.16-555.jpg 6.16-556.jpg 6.16-557.jpg 6.16-558.jpg 6.16-559.jpg 6.16-560.jpg 6.16-561.jpg 6.16-562.jpg 6.16-563.jpg 6.16-564.jpg 6.16-565.jpg 6.16-566.jpg Navigational Category:6B Category:Season 6 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Freeform Category:Episodes